True Love
by ordinaireme
Summary: Kagami sudah lama memendam perasaan untuk rivalnya yang bersurai biru tua itu. Tapi Aomine sudah punya pacar. Kagami merasa iri dan cemburu pada gadis yang dipacari Aomine. Sialnya, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin ia akan memendam perasaan itu selamanya. Akankah ada akhir bahagia untuk mereka? Made for #AOKAGALAXY PROJECTchall


**True Love**

Characters belongs to : _Kuroko no Basuke_ by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre(s) : **Romance**

Rated : **T**

Storyline by **OrdinaryFujoshi**

note : _"[dialog di telepon]"_ , "[dialog]", _'[pikiran tokoh]'._

Enjoy reading and please leave some reviews!

xoxo, Ordinary

* * *

"Ck," Aomine mendecakkan lidahnya. "10 misscall," lanjutnya, sambil menatap layar telepon genggamnya. Jari-jarinya yang berkulit cokelat itu menekan beberapa tombol di telepon genggamnya, lalu didekatkannya alat komunikasi itu ke telinga kanannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Aomine mulai bicara. "Maaf... Tadi aku lagi main basket," ujarnya kepada orang yang tersambung ditelepon.

 _"_ _Main basket mulu!"_ nada kesal dari seorang gadis terdengar agak samar karena Aomine tidak mengaktifkan pengeras suara, tapi Kagami mendengarnya cukup jelas karena duduk di samping rivalnya itu.

"Kan aku udah bilang maaf," Aomine menjawab gadis itu dengan nada malas. "Jangan nelpon berkali-kali, dong. Nggak enak nih sama temen, masa lagi main basket ditinggal pacaran," lanjut Aomine.

 _"_ _Kamunya yang jangan main terus! Punya pacar dikacangin!"_ si gadis tetap tak mau mengalah.

"Iya, iya... Maaf deh," jawab Aomine.

 _"_ _Ya udah deh, ya. Yang penting aku tau kamu baik-baik aja. Love you!"_ sambung si gadis dengan nada lebih ceria.

"Ya, ya. Love you too." Aomine menutup teleponnya.

Dada Kagami terasa sesak. Kata-kata terakhir Aomine sebelum menutup telepon, itu yang menjadi penyebabnya. Kagami sudah cukup lama mengenal Aomine, sudah ratusan kali ia melawan pemain Touou ini dalam _one-on-one_. Dan sudah cukup lama pula Kagami menyembunyikan perasaannya dari Aomine.

"Apa lo liat-liat?" tanya Aomine pada Kagami. Kagami langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Aomine, ia memasang ekspresi kesal. "Kayak nggak pernah liat orang nelpon pacarnya aja," tambah Aomine.

"Hih, siapa juga yang liatin elo? Geer," jawab Kagami, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu karena ketahuan memandangi pemuda tampan di sebelahnya. "Gue cuma bengong kok."

"Bercanda, santai dong," Aomine beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Udah sore, nih. Pulang, yuk!" ajaknya. Kagami mengangguk. Aomine mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kagami, menawarkan bantuan untuk berdiri. Kagami dengan senang hati menggenggam tangan Aomine, menerima bantuannya. Sayang genggaman itu hanya sementara. Segera setelah Kagami berhasil berdiri, Aomine melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kagami.

Kedua pemuda yang tingginya hampir 2 meter ini berjalan keluar dari lapangan basket sambil menenteng tas olahraga mereka. Untuk sementara, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Namun tak lama, Kagami angkat bicara.

"Kok lo jago banget sih main basket," ujarnya. "Gue nggak pernah menang dari lo. Ya kecuali satu, di Winter Cup," tambahnya.

"Lo **_nggak_** pernah ngalahin gue," jawab Aomine dengan nada kesal. "Yang ngalahin gue di Winter Cup bukan lo doang, tapi Tim Seirin," katanya. "Iyalah, lo nggak pernah ngalahin gue. Yang bisa ngalahin gue itu ya gue sendiri," katanya dengan nada bangga.

"Terserah lo, deh," Kagami kesal. " 'Yang bisa ngalahin gue itu gue sendiri'... Sombong banget sih lo," Kagami menyikup bagian samping tubuh Aomine.

"Bukannya sombong, Bakagami," Aomine balas menyikut. "Itu kenyataan. Terima ajalah, Lo nggak akan pernah bisa ngalahin gue!" Aomine tertawa.

Kagami cemberut. Bukan hanya karena ia merasa terganggu dengan sifat sombong rivalnya ini, tapi juga karena semua yang dikatakan Aomine tentang kemampuannya dalam basket adalah benar. Memang, yang mengalahkannya di Winter Cup adalah Tim Seirin, bukan hanya Kagami. Memang, dalam setiap _one-on-one_ Kagami tak pernah mengalahkannya. Setelah dialog singkat itu, keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam kesunyian.

"Oi, Kagami," kini giliran Aomine yang membuka pembicaraan. "Lo nggak pernah punya pacar?" tanyanya.

"Hm?" Kagami berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Nggak, sih. Dari dulu gue nggak pernah mikirin tentang pacar. Gue keasyikan main basket," jawab Kagami.

Aomine tertawa keras. "Wah, ati-ati lo!" katanya. "Keasyikan main basket, terus jadi nggak punya pacar. Jangan-jangan lo homo ya? Basketball-homo!" ledek Aomine.

"Gue nggak homo!" elak Kagami. Kagami sadar betul apa yang dikatakannya. Sejujurnya, ia agak menyesal mengatakan itu. Karena perkataannya berbeda jauh dari kenyataan yang dialaminya. Ya, dia memang tidak pernah menyukai siapapun atau apapun selain basket. Jadi, perasaan suka pada Aomine merupakan sebuah hal baru untuk Kagami.

"Aah, ngaku aja lo... Lo suka sama gue, kan?" ledek Aomine lagi. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Kagami.

"Ya nggak lah! Idiot lo!" Kagami berharap Aomine tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tapi kalo diliat dari sifat lo yang nyebelin setengah mati, bego, males, dan terlalu suka basket..." Aomine berhenti sejenak. "Kayaknya nggak mungkin deh lo bakal punya pacar," Aomine tertawa meledek.

"Diem lo, Ahomine," Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. Kagami diam sebentar, memikirkan kalimat apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya. "Oi, Aomine, sebenernya tipe orang yang lo suka itu kayak gimana, sih?"

Kini giliran Aomine yang berpikir. "Tipe orang yang gue suka?" ulangnya. "Hmm... Orang yang nggak gampang nyerah, meskipun faktanya udah pasti dia nggak bisa jadi lebih unggul dari yang lain," katanya sambil memalingkan wajah dari Kagami, menatap dedaunan kering yang tertiup angin. "Orang yang meskipun sifatnya jelek, tapi tetep ngusahain apapun untuk apa yang dia suka," tambahnya. "Dan orang yang pinter masak," Aomine memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap mata _crimson_ Kagami. "Karena gue butuh makanan dalam jumlah yang nggak sedikit," ia tertawa.

Kagami terdiam. _'Jadi... Ini tipe cewek Aomine? Beruntung banget cewek itu... Bisa pacaran, sama orang yang meskipun bego tapi sebenernya baik banget kayak Aomine...'_ katanya dalam hati. Ia sebenarnya berharap bahwa Aomine akan langsung menyebutkan siapa orang yang disukainya, bukan sepotong-sepotong begini. Kagami berharap nama orang yang akan meluncur keluar dari bibir Aomine ketika ditanya siapa yang menjadi pujaan hatinya, adalah nama Kagami. "Lo pasti bakal sayang sama orang itu sepenuh hati," ujar Kagami sambil menatap kedua bola mata biru tua milik Aomine. Bola mata Kagami berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaan dari pandangan Aomine.

Mata Aomine membesar sedikit. "Iya," katanya sambil menatap langit senja di atas kepalanya. "Gue sayang banget sama orang itu," tambahnya.

"Gue nggak percaya ternyata lo orang yang lumayan baik juga ya, kalo sifat nyebelin lo yang selalu ngeledek gue soal basket, sifat males, dan ke-bego-an lo nggak diitung," ujar Kagami. "Pasti orang yang lo pacarin itu beruntung banget, karena lo bisa bersikap lebih baik kalo sama mereka."

Aomine tersenyum tipis. _'Ah, Kagami. Lo nggak tau aja... Pacar gue itu... Gue sebenernya nggak ada rasa sama dia.. Dia cuma orang yang tiba-tiba dateng dan nyatain perasaannya ke gue. Gue nggak tau apa yang_ _ada di pikiran gue waktu itu, jadi gue pikir... Nggak ada salahnya nyoba.'_

* * *

Semua hal yang dilakukannya bersama Kagami sebenarnya membuat Aomine takut. Takut jika ada orang yang mencurigai hubungan mereka, takut jika rahasia terbesarnya terbongkar karena salah ucap satu kata. Aomine pada awalnya tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa hatinya memilih Kagami untuk dicintai. Berbagai cara sudah dilakukannya. Ia merelakan uang sakunya habis untuk membeli lebih banyak majalah porno, hanya untuk membuktikan ia masih punya hasrat untuk wanita. Ia merelakan untuk lebih dekat dengan fans-fans perempuannya, yang biasanya dianggap mengganggu, untuk membuktikan bahwa perempuan masih mempunyai sisi positif untuknya. Yang terparah, ia merelakan menjalani hubungan dengan salah seorang gadis, merelakan pura-pura mencintainya, merelakan waktunya untuk bersama gadis itu, untuk membuat dirinya sendiri berpikir ia masih _straight_.

Namun tampaknya, usaha Aomine sia-sia. Tak sedetikpun ia bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari basket, yang berarti ia tak bisa berpaling dari Kagami yang menjadi rival sejatinya. Aomine mau tak mau harus menerimanya. Ia **_memang_** jatuh hati pada Kagami.

"Gue terlalu banyak mikirin dia, gue terlalu peduli sama dia... Tetsu aja nggak segitunya..." Aomine menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia berujar pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi..." Otak Aomine mereka ulang dialognya dengan Kagami. _"Gue nggak homo!"_ suara Kagami seakan benar-benar terdengar di telinga Aomine. _'Gue nggak mau Kagami ngerasa nggak nyaman kalo misalnya gue jujur tentang perasaan gue ke dia...'_ pikirnya. "Kayaknya... Semua ini... Emang lebih mending gue simpen sendiri," Aomine menghela nafas. "Meskipun gue tau, suatu saat nanti, pasti gue nggak bisa nahan rasa gue lagi."

* * *

 _"_ _Oi, Aomine,"_ suara Kagami terdengar di telepon.

"Gila lo, ya. Apa-apaan sih lo, nelpon gue malem-malem?" Aomine mengusap matanya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena dering telepon genggamnya.

 _"_ _Gue nggak bisa tidur,"_ jawab Kagami.

"Ya elah. Terus mau lo apa? Mau gue nina boboin?" celetuk Aomine usil.

 _"_ _Nggak sudi! Yang ada gue nanti mimpi buruk!"_ jawab Kagami.

"Bercanda, beb..." jawab Aomine. Ia sedikit tersentak pada kata terakhirnya. Semoga saja Kagami tidak mendengarnya.

 _"_ _Hiyy! Apaan sih lo, manggil-manggil gue pake panggilan kayak gitu? Lo bukan pacar gue!"_ teriak Kagami.

"B-Bercanda, Bakagami! Lo kok segitu begonya sih sampe nggak bisa bedain mana bercanda mana serius?!" Aomine sedikit tergagap menjawab pemuda berambut merah di ujung telepon.

 _"_ _Tetep aja jijik! Homo lu!"_ ujar Kagami.

Aomine agak patah hati. _'Apa Kagami ternyata se-straight itu?'_ pikirnya. "Maaf, maaf..." ujar Aomine pada akhirnya.

 _"_ _One-on-one! Sabtu ini! Ok?"_ ajak Kagami.

"Ok," jawab Aomine. Telepon ditutup.

* * *

"Lama, lo!" seru Kagami saat melihat rivalnya masuk ke area lapangan basket.

Pemuda yang mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan tipis berwarna putih dan celana basket berwarna hitam itu mendesis. "Nafsu amat. Nafsu main basket apa nafsu liat gue?" tanya Aomine dengan nada bercanda pada pemuda berkaus hitam ketat dengan celana basket merah di hadapannya.

"Nafsu? Liat lo? Yang bener aja," jawab Kagami. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya untuk melakukan shoot, dengan tujuan menyembunyikan rasa malu yang tertulis jelas di wajahnya. Namun karena fokusnya terganggu dengan keberadaan Aomine di dekatnya, bola yang ditembakkannya meleset.

 _'_ _Jujur sih. Lo keliatan seksi banget pake baju kayak gitu. Nggak fokus gue.' 'Baju item lo udah basah sama keringet gitu, bajunya jadi nempel sama badan lo. Nggak tahan gue. Seksi banget.'_ Pikir Aomine dan Kagami tentang lawan main mereka di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ayo, Kagami. Lo bisa lebih baik, kan?" Aomine tersenyum lebar saat mencetak skor kelimanya melawan Kagami. "Masa baru 15 menit gue udah nyetak 5 dan lo belom sama sekali?"

 _'_ _Semua ini kan gara-gara lo,'_ pikir Kagami. _'Udah tau warna kulitnya gelap. Pake baju warna putih yang tipis. Itu dada sama perut keliatan jelas banget,'_ Kagami mendesis. "Diem lo, bego!"

Ronde pertama _one-on-one_ itu dimenangkan oleh Aomine dengan mudah. Pada ronde-ronde berikutnya, Kagami semakin fokus pada permainan mereka dan bukan lagi pada tubuh pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Permainan berlangsung lebih lama dan sengit. Tetapi, mau sampai jutaan kali Kagami mencoba, ia masih belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Aomine seorang diri. Kemampuan Aomine memang selevel dengan monster. Tanpa ampun ia menghajar ring dan mencetak skor dengan berbagai tembakan dari posisi yang sebenarnya tak memungkinkan bagi bola basket untuk meluncur dengan mulusnya ke dalam ring.

"Argghh, cukup!" erang Kagami. "Gue capek!"

"Capek kalah dari gue?" Aomine memamerkan gigi-giginya pada Kagami.

Kagami melirik Aomine dengan tatapan tajam. Ia melangkah keluar dari lapangan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada anyaman kawat besi yang menjadi pembatas area lapangan basket itu. "Gue kurang tidur," jawabnya. Semalam, Kagami memang mengalami kesulitan memasuki dunia mimpi. Kepalanya yang terus dipenuhi beragam fantasi tentang Aomine menjadi penyebabnya. Kurang dari semenit, matanya sudah terpejam.

Aomine berhenti men-dribble bola basket di tangannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kagami yang duduk tenang di pinggir lapangan, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kagami," panggilnya. Tak ada jawaban. Yang keluar dari mulut Kagami hanya suara dengkur pelan, yang menunjukkan ia tertidur pulas. Aomine tersenyum licik. Separuh dari dirinya ingin menjahili rivalnya yang tidur pulas ini. Tapi setengah lainnya memaksanya untuk tetap diam dan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memandangi Kagami lebih lama tanpa rasa ragu dan takut. Aomine mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Kagami lebih jelas. Kelihatannya, Aomine memilih untuk memandangi cinta rahasianya lebih dekat. Memandang ekspresi wajahnya ketika sedang tidur, menatap kedua kelopak mata dengan bulu mata yang panjang, menutupi dua permata merahnya. Memandangi hidungnya yang kembang kempis, nafasnya sangat teratur. Memandangi kedua alis Kagami yang bercabang. Memandangi bibir Kagami yang terlihat indah, begitu mudah untuk dikecup, tak terlindungi. Aomine tergoda. Didekatkannya bibirnya sendiri mendekati bibir pemuda yang sedang tidur itu. Lebih dekat, lebih dekat, sampai hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Tepat sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kagami, Aomine berhenti.

 _'_ _Kalo dia bangun gimana? Semua rahasia gue bakal kebongkar!'_ Akal sehatnya memperingatkannya. _'Rahasia gue bikin gue hampir gila,'_ pikirnya. _'Rahasia gue jadi sebab kenapa gue nggak bisa cium bibirnya. Atau bagian apapun dari tubuhnya. Rahasia gue yang bikin dia nggak mungkin jadi milik gue. Kebongkarnya rahasia gue bisa bikin dia benci sama gue selamanya,'_ Aomine menghela nafas. Ia menjauh dari tubuh Kagami. Ia melangkah menjauhinya. Hati Aomine terasa pedih, mengetahui betapa lemahnya ia sebenarnya.

Aomine berdiri memunggungi Kagami. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel biru tua dari dalam sakunya. Tertulis ada 7 pesan baru. Semuanya dari nomor yang sama, dari orang yang sekarang ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Aomine merasa bingung dan bersalah. Ia merasa bingung bagaimana menghadapi gadis itu sekarang. Ia bingung bagaimana menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya pada Kagami. Ia merasa bersalah pada gadis yang telah ia bohongi puluhan kali dengan kata-kata cinta palsu. Ia merasa bersalah pada Kagami yang menjadi korban dari ketidakwarasan perasaannya. Aomine terdiam. Ia tak bisa menjawab pesan singkat dari gadis itu, pun tak bisa membiarkan rasa cintanya pada Kagami menjadi tak terkontrol. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

* * *

"A-Aomine?" Kagami gelagapan ketika tubuhnya diguncangkan seseorang yang berusaha membangunkannya. "M-Maaf... Gue ketiduran," katanya pada pemuda bermata biru tua yang membangunkannya.

"Bangun, Kagami. Nanti lo sakit kalo lo tidur di sini terus," ujar Aomine.

Pipi Kagami bersemu. _'Sejak kapan lo jadi peduli banget sama gue? Maksud gue, bahkan sebelum ini lo udah peduli sama gue, tapi... Ini beda.'_

Kagami beranjak bangun dari tempatnya. "Duh, udah sore banget, nih. Gue tidur berapa lama, ya?" Kagami mengusap bagian belakang lehernya.

"Hampir 4 jam, kayaknya," Aomine menjawab monolog Kagami.

"4 jam? Buset!" Kagami terlonjak kaget. "Lo mampir ke apartemen gue, ya? Belom makan, kan? Gue nggak enak sama lo, lo sesiangan ini nungguin gue di lapangan... Maaf, Aomine," kepala Kagami sedikit tertunduk. _'Yakin nih, ngajak Aomine?'_

"Ok," jawab Aomine singkat. Mata Kagami terbelalak, tak percaya apa yang di dengarnya.

"Umm.. O-Ok," katanya. "Gue bakal masak buat lo, tapi mampir supermarket dulu, ya," ujar Kagami. "Lo b-boleh pilih mau makan apa malem ini," Kagami memalingkan wajahnya agar Aomine tidak melihat pipinya yang bersemu.

 _'_ _Rasanya... Kayak gue lagi kencan sama Aomine.' 'Kok rasanya kayak kencan sama Kagami?'_ pikir keduanya.

"Lo pasti mau makan teriyaki, kan?" tanya Kagami sambil memilih-milih daging untuk dimasaknya nanti.

"Tau aja lo," Aomine ikut menyibukkan diri, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kagami.

"Eh, daging yang itu bagus," kata keduanya pada waktu yang bersamaan. Tangan kanan Kagami bergerak untuk mengambil daging yang telah dibungkus rapi dari _freezer_ supermarket itu. Tangan kiri Aomine juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan mereka bergerak ke arah yang sama. Mereka melihat daging yang sama. Pada waktu yang bersamaan pula, tangan mereka bersentuhan saat menyentuh daging yang dingin itu. Wajah keduanya memanas seketika.

"E-eh," Kagami terkejut. Rasanya ada listrik yang mengalir ke kulitnya saat tangan Aomine menyentuh punggung tangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat keduanya menarik tangan mereka.

"Maaf," Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"N-Nggak apa-apa, kok," Kagami menutupi salah tingkahnya dengan mengambil daging beku itu.

 _'_ _Tadi itu nyaris banget,'_ pikir keduanya.

* * *

"Kagamiiii! Cepetan, gue laper!" teriak Aomine dari ruang tamu apartemen Kagami. Aroma makanan dari dapur Kagami memang tercium begitu lezat. Dan Aomine keroncongan. Rasanya ia bisa menyantap bahkan dua kali porsi makan Kagami.

"Sabaaarr!" jawab Kagami. Ia sibuk memasak makanan favorit orang yang dicintainya itu. Sewajan besar penuh dengan irisan daging, bawang bombay, dan paprika aneka warna. Kagami mencicipi masakannya, memastikan Aomine akan puas menyantapnya nanti. "Enak, kok," gumam Kagami. Disiapkannya dua mangkuk nasi dan dua piring. Dipindahkannya teriyaki panas yang baru matang itu dari wajannya. Ditata dengan cantik di atas piring saji, disajikannya pada rivalnya itu. "Aomine!" panggilnya. "Makan dulu!"

Aomine segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Dalam sekejap ia sudah berpindah tempat dari ruang tamu ke ruang makan. Kagami sudah menyajikan semangkuk besar nasi yang masih mengepulkan asap kepadanya. Membagi porsi masakan untuknya. Membawakannya minuman. _'Kagami, lo sebenernya cewek apa cowok, sih? Kenapa di mata gue lo lebih keliatan kayak seorang istri yang sempurna?'_ jerit Aomine dalam hati.

Keduanya makan dengan tenang. Kagami dalam hati berharap Aomine akan memuji masakannya, dan ia berharap Aomine bisa jatuh hati padanya karena ia sesuai dengan salah satu kriteria tipe Aomine. Bisa memasak. _'Meskipun gue bukan cewek, gue juga bisa masak, iya, kan, Aomine?'_ Kagami mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Aomine. Tetapi yang dilihat matanya bukanlah pemandangan yang ia sukai.

"Aomine, apa-apaan lo?!" rasa kesal mulai meliputi Kagami. "Kenapa bawang sama paprikanya lo pisah-pisahin? Jangan pilih-pilih makanan!" serunya kesal.

"Kagami," Aomine meletakkan sumpitnya. "Makanan lo enak kok. Yang nggak enak itu bawang bombay sama paprikanya doang. Gue nggak suka. Makanya nggak gue makan," jawab Aomine santai.

"A-o-mi-ne..." mata Kagami memancarkan kemarahan. "Yang namanya makan itu gizinya harus seimbang. Nggak usah sok-sok muji gue deh. Lo tetep nggak suka makanan buatan gue kan? Nggak usah bertingkah kayak anak kecil, dan buruan abisin! Kalo nggak, gue nggak akan pernah masak buat lo lagi."

"N-Nggak gitu, Kagami—" kata-kata Aomine terputus. Telepon genggamnya berbunyi.

"Itu pacar lo kan, yang nelpon?"

"Biarin."

"Yakin lo?"

Aomine tidak menjawab. Ia melanjutkan makan malamnya yang terganggu. Kali ini, ia berusaha menyantap semua sayuran yang tidak disukainya meskipun berkali-kali ia terus mengatakan bahwa rasa sayuran itu pahit dan ia tidak menyukainya. Kagami terus memaksanya untuk menyantap semuanya, tentu ia masih kesal dan ia akan sangat marah jika Aomine tidak menghabiskan masakan yang telah dibuatnya dengan sepenuh hati itu.

"Makasih buat makanannya," Aomine beranjak berdiri. Kagami membereskan semua peralatan makan dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. "Kagami," panggil Aomine. "Gue pulang, ya," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

Kagami membalikkan badannya. "Tunggu dulu," katanya. "Lo yakin, nggak ada yang mau lo bilang sama gue?" Kagami menatap Aomine, alisnya yang bercabang itu berkerut. Ia mengharapkan Aomine meminta maaf karena sempat memilih-milih makanan buatannya.

Sebelum Aomine sempat membuka mulut, telepon genggamnya berbunyi lagi.´ "Hiisss," Aomine mendesis. Ia menekan tombol di teleponnya lalu didekatkannya ke telinga. "Apa?" katanya pada orang yang meneleponnya.

 _"_ _Kamu kenapa tadi nggak jawab sms-ku? Telepon yang tadi juga nggak diangkat. Kamu—"_

"Udah, cukup!" Aomine memotong perkataan gadis di telepon. "Kamu berisik banget sih. Aku nggak suka. Kita putus," Aomine mengakhiri panggilan dan hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Ia menjejalkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Iya, Kagami. Ada yang mau gue bilang ke lo," raut wajah Aomine berubah serius.

Jantung Kagami berdegup kencang. Sangat kencang hingga Kagami mengira jantungnya bisa melompat keluar dari tubuhnya. Apa yang akan Aomine katakan? Mengapa mendadak ia seserius ini? Apakah ini... Akan lebih dari sebuah permintaan maaf?

"Y-Ya?" suara Kagami bergetar.

Aomine menarik Kagami ke dalam pelukannya, memeluk pemuda itu begitu erat, ia tak mau melepaskan pelukannya lagi. Pipi Kagami yang memerah dielusnya perlahan, Aomine menarik Kagami ke dalam sebuah ciuman tepat di bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman yang perlahan dan penuh perasaan. Ciuman yang lambat, seakan berusaha memberitahukan rasa cinta yang mendalam. Detik-detik pertama kecupan hangat itu membuat Kagami terpaku. Namun dibalasnya ciuman Aomine yang begitu lekat di bibirnya itu. Kagami menutup rapat-rapat kedua matanya, menikmati detik demi detik keberadaannya dalam pelukan Aomine. Ini yang ia inginkan. Ini yang ia impikan. Ini yang ia harapkan. Tiga menit dalam pelukan dan cium dari Aomine adalah tiga menit terlama dalam kehidupan Kagami. Aomine menarik diri dari ciuman pertama mereka, ada semburat merah di pipinya. Ditutupinya bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Maaf," kata Aomine. "Gue nggak seharusnya ngelakuin itu."

"Ngelakuin apa? Milih-milih makanan?"

"Bukan, bego. Gue nggak seharusnya... N-nyium bibir—"

Kini giliran Kagami yang menempatkan kecupan singkat di bibir Aomine. "Maksud lo ini?" tanyanya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus.

Aomine kehabisan kata-kata. "K-Kagami... Lo..."

"Gue maafin lo karena lo milih-milih makanan," ucap Kagami. Ia menatap mata Aomine dalam-dalam. "Tapi gue nggak akan pernah maafin lo kalo lo bilang lo cuma bercanda soal ciuman tadi."

Aomine terpaku. Sekejap Kagami sudah kembali ke dalam pelukannya. "Mana mungkin gue bercanda soal tadi, bego..." katanya. "Lo emang parah. Bener-bener nggak bisa bedain mana bercanda mana serius."

"Sekarang bilang sama gue," Kagami memeluk Aomine erat. "Siapa orang yang lo sayang selama ini?"

"G-Gue... Boleh ngomong tentang itu sekeras gue bisa, sebanyak gue bisa?"

Kagami mengecup pipi Aomine. "Bisa banget."

"Kagami," Aomine menatap mata Kagami. _"My only true love, is only you."_

-End-

* * *

 **Ordinary's Note**

 **Wuaaaaa! Yaampun, akhirnya kelar jugaaaa~~**

 **Meskipun jalan plot udah di kepala, tapi rasanya susah nuangkan ide ke bentuk tulisan! Tapi _finally_ , bisa ngepost juga!**

 **Isi dari fanfiksi ini sebagian besar _fluff_ yang _akhirnya_ bisa kutulis setelah baca ratusan fanfiksi _fluff_ lainnya. _Hope one day I'll be better at writing fics!_**

 ** _Let's ship AoKaga as long as we live in AOKAGALAXY!_**


End file.
